


That way Again

by Kabby_lover99



Category: Abigail griffin/marcus kane - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby, Lee Brice - Freeform, That way again, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabby_lover99/pseuds/Kabby_lover99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys! So this is also on wattpad. Under kabby one shots chapter 4. I have a bunch of other kabby stories too if you guys want to read them. User name is onceuponthe100</p>
<p>Song: That way again</p>
<p>By: Lee Brice</p>
            </blockquote>





	That way Again

Abigail Kane comes in from work, Still in her scrubs. She throws her keys on the counter. Its not surprising that her husband isn't home yet.

 

_He used to hold her hand, he used to hold her door_

_But she don't know what that feels like anymore_

 

She doesn't know why she checks her phone. There's really no point anymore. She knows he's never going to call if he's late or caught up at work.

 

_Just last night he was sleeping and she kissed his face._

_He said I gotta work in the morning and he rolled away_

 

She has tried to be patient, but she can't do this without him. It takes two to tango. Either they're both in it or they're both not.

 

_He used to love her like crazy, you couldn't pull 'em apart._          

  _she felt so unbelievable in his arms_

 

She remembers how clingy they used to be. She wonders often what happened?

 

_But now she's catching herself looking down at her ring every now and then_

 

She messes with her wedding ring. She has considered taking it off, but she just hasn't had the strength to do it.

 

_She don't want him to leave, she just needs him to be that way again_

 

She holds onto hope. Hope that maybe he will come back. The old him will come back.

 

_So this morning she had coffee with a brand new friend_

 

She doesn't really know why she said yes to have coffee with Thelonius Jaha. She just needed to be wanted by someone.

 

_She still had a half of a cup left when he asked her, "Can I see you again?"_

 

Its been so long since someone wanted her. So long since someone has chosen her.

 

_That made her smile like she hadn't smiled in years_

  
_And in just a second that smile turned into tears_

 

She knew this was wrong. This wasn't the man she loved.

 

_He used to love me like crazy, you couldn't pull us apart._              

  _I felt so unbelievable in his arms_

 

She remembers them going on so many dates. So many nights. Even if they just stayed home. How he held her.

 

_But now she's catching herself looking down at her ring every now and then_

 

She looks down at her wedding ring, tears falling down her face.

 

_She don't want to him to leave, she just needs him to be that way again_

 

This can't be the end. That's all she has to hold onto. Hope.

 

_She left that little café, she headed straight to her car_

_She picked up her phone, he didn't say hi, he just said_

_"Hey, when you getting home_?"

 

This is their first real conversation in months. And she honestly doesn't know how this conversation will end.

 

_She said, "You used to love me like crazy, you couldn't pull us apart_

_I felt so unbelievable in your arms_ ,

 

She recalls all of their memories together. Her face is soaked with tears.

 

_But now I'm catching myself looking down at my ring every now and then._

 

How is it even possible that she can cry this many tears? How can she be so happy, yet terribly sad at the same time?

 

_I don't want you to leave, I just need_ _you to be that way again._

 

**~The End**


End file.
